watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness (Digital Trip)
Madness is one of the Digital Trips featured in Watch Dogs. Description The player pilots a heavily armored car in a post-apocalyptic Chicago, where the same must complete specific goals and objectives in a fixed amount of time and trying to run over as many demons as possible and trying to escape the control freaks (an equivalent of the Police). Madness, as well as a majority of all of the Digital Trips have their own separate skill trees to assist Aiden during the Digital Trip. These skills/skill trees don't affect the main game in any way, and vice versa. Gameplay The player takes the control of the Madness Car, a heavily modified Vespid 5.2 with heavy armor, and all of the windows have been replaced with a metal cage or metal plating and the car's body has been altered with all kinds of other metal plating. Tasks include: *Taking out a certain number of demons. *Reaching a certain killstreak. *Driving on the road at a certain distance. *Evading the control freaks. Considering that Madness Car is also the player's weapon, it can activate certain superpowers able to take out demons to take their souls, the main source of energy of the Madness Car's superpowers. There are red, white and blue demons to harvest souls from with whites having the most value. Due to this, white demons will avoid the Madness Car at any cost, thus creating a challenge to harvest them. Be careful with explosive demons or craters, they will hit the car with a great force and can deplete some souls from the main source of superpowers. If doing a killstreak mission, these will interrupt the streak. Skill Tree and Upgrades The maximum level for the Madness Car is 30. Gallery Madness_W_D_Picture_-1.png|Madness Digital Trip Screen Shot #1 Madness_W_D_Picture_-2.png|Madness Digital Trip screen shot #2 Madness_W_D_Picture_-3.png|Madness Digital Trip screen shot #3 Madness_W_D_Picture_-5_Skill_Tree.png|Madness Digital Trip screen shot #4 Trivia * Though barely visible in the digital trip, the Madness outfit is unlocked after completing all of the objectives and is available to use at any clothing store or hideout in the game once unlocked. *For some reason the minimap isn't displayed until the player has to evade the control freaks. In that case, the minimap will appear and all police units are displayed on the map. Once the task ends, the minimap disappears again. *Despite the player is placed in The Loop, one can actually use the entire city to play, as long as the missions are completed. * This game is very similar to the arcade game Belcher in which the player takes control of a vehicle and drives it through a hell-ish world while defeating burping zombies. * The "Control Freaks" are actually Elites driving S.M.A.D. police Cavales. It's odd that these Elites are not actually demons. * In the Madness digital trip, the player can hear a voice talking to him. This is presumed to be the voice of Damien Brenks. **He seems to merely taunt or encourage Aiden during this Digital Trip, as his former partner wreaks havoc. Category:Digital Trips